Kim Possible The Sayian Princess
by Teletubby2015
Summary: Kim Possible is not your ordinary basic, average girl she is a Sayian princess and the Sayian of hope. Goku is Kim Possible's twin brother and Brolly is Kim's older brother.
1. Typical Day At The Office

Kimberly Ann Possible was the last of the proud Sayian race, she was their princess. She was sent to Earth to protect her from the brutal tyrant Lord Freizia. She was the Sayian of Hope so instead of the normal jet black hair hers was red-orange.

"There's nothing you can do to stop me, Kim Possible!" shouts a blue-skinned scientist.

"Yes there is Dr. Drakken!" Kim says as her tail flicks around showing that she was annoyed and bored.

"And what might that be, Princess?" asks a woman with raven black hair with impossible green undertones and pale almost green skin.

"This, Kum-me-hum-me-ha!" Kim shouts as beam of bright light explodes from her cupped hands.  
"You're a Sayian, Pumpkin?" Shego asks incredulously.

"Yes I'm a Sayian princess and one of the last of my kind, Shego." Kim says as she wraps her tail around her waist.

"I thought Lord Freizia wiped them all out when he destroyed their home world." Shego says as her eyes widen in understanding.

"I was sent here to Earth as an infant to protect me from Lord Freizia and to ensure that the Sayian race would not go extinct." Kim says.

"I'm the last Neumekian alive well except for my father Piccolo that is." Shego says she reveals her true form.

"I knew that already, Sheridan it was obvious from the first minute I saw you." Kim says.

"If you're a Sayian then why is your hair red-orange and not jet black like it's supposed to be?" Shego asks.

"They call me the Sayian of Hope, which means I'm not a normal Sayian, Sheridan." Kim says as her tail unwraps from around her waist.

"What does that even mean, Princess?" Shego asks as she stares at Kim's tail.

"It means I'm destined to save the Sayian's and those who can't ask for help." Kim says as her tail flicks back and forth lazily.

"I see, so you're destined for the stars and I'm stuck here on Earth never to see planet Namik again." Shego says sadly.

"What makes you think you're not coming with me, Sheridan?" Kim asks.

"You're destined to save a whole race, while I'm destined to die without telling the woman I love that I love her." Shego says as she averts her eyes.

"I love you too, Sheridan." Kim says as she approaches Shego and wraps her arms around her to show her that she was loved.

"You really love me?" Shego asks in child-like voice.

"More then I love my heritage and being the Sayian of Hope, Sheridan." Kim says before she gives Shego a passionate and fiery kiss.

"Let's go save the Sayian race!" Shego says excitedly.

"Not so fast, Kimberly!" shouts a male voice.

"Shit, it's my older brother Broly!" Kim says swearing under her breath.

"You have an older brother?" Shego asks astonished.

"I have four siblings, Broly the oldest, Goku my twin brother and the Tweebs." Kim says.

"What's your twin brother like, Princess?" Shego asks as Broly comes closer to where Kim and Shego are standing.

"He's awesome." Kim says as she smiles softly.

"What about Broly?" Shego asks.

"He's ok, he's the one who trained me to use my Sayian powers, but he's really stuck up." Kim says as she shudders.

"Kimberly what did I say about associating with Neumakians and other low lives?" Broly asks as he comes up to them.

"Not to associate with them at all." Kim says as her hair glows a bright golden color.

"That's right so let's go." Broly says.

"I don't think so Broly I won't leave the woman I love even if she's a Neumekian!" Kim says as her eyes start to glow.

"What are you going to do go Super-Sayian?" Broly asks tauntingly.

"Yes and I'm gonna blow you away." Kim says as her body bursts into an aura of golden energy.

"Oh, shit!" Shego says as her eyes widen as Kim and Broly start to exchange blows.

"I trained you remember I know every counter and attack you know so you can't beat me!" Broly says as he blocks an axe-kick.

"You might know most of my old moves, but not my newest ones big brother." Kim says as she switches to The Three Branches of The Ancestral Dragons Claw Branch.

"Where'd did you learn that martial arts style, Kimberly?" Broly asks.

"From Shego the love of my life." Kim says as she smiles softly.

"But I never taught you my style!?" Shego exclaims surprised.

"Sayians are able to see a fighting style and can copy it perfectly." Kim says as she and Broly exchange blows again.

"What she says is the truth." says a black haired Sayian as he approaches them.

"Goku!" Kim shouts happily.

"Yep that's me." Goku says smiling at Kim's excitement.

"Why are you even here Goku?" Kim asks.

"The Tweebs were driving me bonkers with their rocket launchers and all that." Goku says with a grimace.

"Told you that they would do that to anyone." Kim says with a shudder.

"Who are the Tweebs?" Drakken asks as he pry's himself out of the wall he had flown into when Kim's energy blast had exploded.

"My younger twin brothers." Kim says as a shudder runs through her body.

"Who are you muscle man?" Drakken asks turning towards Broly.

"I'm Kim's older brother Broly." Broly says as his tail flicks around angrily.

"And I'm Kim's twin brother Goku." says the black haired Sayian standing next to Kim.

"You two don't even look alike!" Drakken shouts.

"They're fraternal twins you blue dolt!" Shego says exasperatedly. "What are fraternal twins?" Drakken asks.

"We're not identical but we are still twins." Kim says as Goku starts to smirk evilly.


	2. A History Lesson

"Why are you powered up sis?" Goku asks his sister.

"Broly is pissing me off and I'd like you to meet the love of my life Shego." Kim says as she gestures to Broly and then Shego.

"Nice to meet you Miss Go." Goku says as he extends his hand out to her for a handshake.

"Nice to meet you too Possible." Shego says as she grasps Goku's hand and powers up her plasma.

"Nice powers Shego but they won't hurt me at all." Goku says with a slight smirk of triumph.

"Why not Possible?" Shego asks the black haired Sayian.

"Because Sayians are immune to comet powers Shego." Kim says as she dodges a sweep kick from Broly and powers up into her Super Sayian 2 form.

"When did you reach Super Sayian 2!?" Broly, Shego, and Goku all ask at the same time in surprise.

"Last month when I trained in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber to get ready for a tournament that I'm hosting in two weeks which by the way you and Shego are invited to compete in for the title of Earth's Best Warrior of course." Kim says as her power level skyrockets to incredible heights.

"I haven't felt power like this since Vegeta landed on Earth all those years ago!" Goku says in astonishment and wonder.

"My dad Piccolo told me about him and that other Sayian Nappa." Shego says as she turns to Goku and then turns back to watch Kim and Broly duke it out.

"What did he tell you about them Miss Go?" Goku asks turning to look at the .

"How he and Nappa came to destroy the Earth and how Yamcha, Tien, and Chaozu died to protect Earth and how they used the Dragon Balls to bring you back to life and how you thoroughly trounced them both, killing Nappa and causing Vegeta to flee with his tail between his legs like a scared little puppy." Shego says to the raven haired man beside her.

"That is about the gist of it, but what you don't know is that if it wasn't for Kim's help also the Earth would be nothing but space dust." Goku says pointing to his twin sister with a proud smile on his handsome face.

"But my dad never mentioned Kim's involvement only other person that he mentioned was involved was a person named Kakara." Shego says.

"Which is Kim's Sayian name but don't call her that she wants it remain unknown that she is the person named Kakara." Goku says turning to Shego with a pleading look in his obsidian colored eyes.

"Of course I would never do anything to hurt the love of my life." Shego says.

"Good because she's had enough hurt in her life after Radtiz our second oldest brother came to Earth came to check on our progress on wiping out the inhabitants of Earth, he discovered that Kim and I had been aiding them instead, he kidnaps my son and her nephew, Gohan to try and force us to destroy the Earth, where Kim and Radtiz proceeded to fight to a standstill until I was able to sneak up behind him and grab his arms rendering him defenseless to an attack by your father that would not only kill Radtiz but me too, I told your father to do it anyway and that's why they had to wish me back to life." Goku to her while looking at her sternly.

"I promise to do my best not to hurt her." Shego says somberly.


End file.
